


Disambiguation (Art)

by PallasPerilous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasPerilous/pseuds/PallasPerilous
Summary: Art post forthatpeculiarone's "Disambiguation," a collaboration for Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2019.When a hunt leaves Dean locked inside his own mind and memories, Castiel must try everything he can to bring him back to the waking present.





	Disambiguation (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatpeculiarone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpeculiarone/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> For this bang, the artists create a work first, and the writers respond to the visual prompt. 
> 
> Sometimes artists have quite a detailed notion in mind when they create their submissions – in this case, I only had the image itself, and a burning desire to make a very fancy animated GIF.
> 
> Great thanks to Jess ([thatpeculiarone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpeculiarone/)) for picking my piece and running with such a spare prompt!
> 
> [You can read the whole fic here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177375/chapters/45584635)
> 
> You can find more of my visual art at [pallasperilous.tumblr.com](http://pallasperilous.tumblr.com).


End file.
